


Oneshotssssssssss of U and ur crush

by Readerxfics



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Princess - Freeform, Sex, Spanking, daddy - Freeform, neighbor, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerxfics/pseuds/Readerxfics
Summary: Basically like my other fic except this is gonna be oneshots so none of the stories will be related in any way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SLIGHT SLIGHT SLIGHT daddy kink... like 2 times. But no like underage shit or anything.  
> There's bad language but then again y'all are reading smut so clearly that isn't an issue  
> ;)

Virgin!Both  
H/N = his name

It had been a long day. After two tests, a presentation, and spilling your soda on your white blouse during lunch, I just wanted to go home and sleep. Thankfully both my parents were gone and I had the whole house to myself for another three days. Pulling into the driveway, I opened the car door and got all my school bags out. I threw them over my shoulder and huffed over to the front door, jamming the key in the lock and twisting it open. My plan was to drop all of my stuff, get changed, maybe take a nap, and then invite my best friend, H/N over to have some pizza and watch movies. Throwing my stuff on the couch and stomping upstairs, I walked into my room, but didn't bother closing the door because there was nobody else in the house. I pulled your blouse over my head and threw it into a pile in the corner of my room along with my pants, not realizing that the blinds were wide open. I laid down on your bed, and passed out.  
*his POV*  
I left school early so I could get out of a few tests. It's not that difficult to fake a few symptoms and pretend to almost puke. I felt bad for Y/N. she stayed the whole day and did every presentation and test. I planned on coming home, chilling for a few hours until Y/N came home, and then walking over and relaxing with her for a while. Let's just say things did not go as planned. I heard her car doors slam and her garage open and close. Like I usually do, I leaned it my window to say hi to her as she walked into her room. I stopped dead when I saw her lift the top of her stained shirt and throw it in a pile, and peel off her skinny jeans and toss them in the pile, too. She laid down on her bed in only her bra and panties. She was out cold in a matter of seconds, but I couldn't help but watch as she slept. Her chest lifted up and down with every breath and her legs squirmed occasionally. She looked sexy. But her breaths started getting shorter and her legs jerked around more. She was having a nightmare. I ran out my bedroom door and down the stairs, practically running through the door. I found myself in front of her house and just reached for the door handle. She left it unlocked. Opening the door, I slowly made my way up the staircase and down the hall towards her bedroom.  
*girls POV*  
I was running down a hallway, but the door kept getting farther away. Suddenly the floor and the walls started tilting and twisting. Tripping and stumbling, I reached out for the end of the hall when... *gasp* "wha-what happened?" I were in my room again. H/N was there, too. His hands were on my shoulders as he shook me lightly. "Y/N? You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" He asked and his hands dropped back to his sides. "Y-Yeah. I think so. Just a little startled. When did you..." I trailed off. "I saw you from my room and you were shaking and mumbling so I ran over." He said. "You were watching me sleep?" I asked, a bit confused. He blushed immediately and looked down to twiddle his fingers. "Well... I just... ya know... I heard you and I... i couldn't help but see what the commotion was." I looked at him and reached forward to hug him. I climbed into his lap and curled up, still slightly shaky from the nightmare. The surprise was evident on his face, but he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, nonetheless. As I sat there, I began to feel something poking my leg. Looking up to see his face, I saw he was facing away, but still red. He looked down into your eyes and blushed even harder. "S-sorry... its just... you're... you're in only your underwear." He said while looking away again. Suddenly I felt blood rushing to my face as well, as I realized the situation we were in. I reached up and turned his head back to face me. HIs eyes roamed my face until they settled on my lips. He leaned down, but stopped an inch away from my face. "May I-" he began. I interrupted him by molding my lips to his. At first the kiss was soft and sweet, but eventually I opened up a bit, licking his lower lip slightly. His mouth opened and his tongue slipped into my mouth. The kiss deepened and he moved his hands to my waist while mine moved to his face. As the kiss progressed, I turned my body to straddle his lap. He groaned into the kiss and one hand moved to grasp my hair and tug lightly. I moaned, hoping to god he didn't hear it. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. I was panting by then and only wanted him to keep going. I just wanted HIM. He leaned me back onto the pillows at the head of my bed and kneeled between my legs. His hands grabbed the hem of his shirt as he pulled it over his head, giving me the best view a girl could ask for. After throwing his shirt into the floor, he leaned back down with his arms on either side of my head. Feeling slightly self conscious, my arms moved to cover my chest, but he wasn't having any of that. "No! Please don't. You're so gorgeous. Please let me just..." he trailed off, lifting my arms and placing them next to my head. I blushed as he leaned in to kiss me deeply again. Once again, the kiss progressed and so did the wetness growing in my panties and the only thing I could do to fix it was to buck my hips up toward his. He chuckled, but didn't break the kiss, as his hand filed down to the side of my breasts. His hand reached behind my back, struggling to unclasp my bra with one hand. I sat up slowly, still kissing him, and brought my hands back to undo my bra myself. He practically ripped the clothing off of me before breaking the kiss to look down at my boobs. His hands ran up and down along my sides before stopping next to my boobs. His hands moved to grab my boobs, massaging and rubbing them as I threw my head back, moaning loudly. His fingers twisted and flicked my nipples, making my arousal even more evident through the soaked material of my underwear. His head dipped down to capture my left nipple in his mouth. He sucked, bit, and licked it, making it harder than ever before. After doing the same to the other side, he looked up into my eyes, his hands resting low on my hips. His look was questioning and seemed to ask permission. I shook my head, not wanting to go there just yet. The disappointment and confusion was evident in his face as he immediately pulled away. Sitting back on the bed. Smirking, I began to crawl toward him, so that my face was right in front of his. Still confused, he pulled back a little before I lifted one hand, and placed it on his growing hard-on. His head fell back, a loud moan ripping through his throat. One of his hands went to support his upper body while the other places itself on top of mine. I began to push and rub his erection through the rough denim of his jeans. The moans spilled out of him and only urged me on. I unzipped his pants and did my best to pull them off before he had to sit up to help me. He stood up off of the bed and pulled his jeans off quickly, leaving himself in only a black pair of boxer briefs. "C'mere." I said while sitting on the side of the bed. He walked over, standing in front of me. I looked into his eyes before reaching out and pulling his underwear down to his knees, where they fell to the ground. For a moment, I sat there staring at it. As if some magical fairy were going to come down and show me what to do. "You don't have to... if you don't want to, I mean... WE don't have to... you know..." he trailed off awkwardly. His words woke me up and ignited a hunger in my body. I wanted- no, NEEDED to taste him and I needed to do it now. I grabbed the base of his cock with my right hand, beginning to pump it slowly. He moaned loudly and looked down at me. I leaned forward slowly and licked the tip of his pulsing dick. "F-fuck! Oh my god, keep doing that." He groaned. "Gladly." I retorted before placing my lips around his tip and sucking softly. As I slowly worked more of him into my mouth, I occasionally removed myself and licked up and down the shaft before returning to sucking him off. After about a minute or two, he pulled me off of him by my hair and lifted me up to face level. His other hand cupped my cheek as his tongue entered my mouth. Next thing I know I'm back to laying down on the bed, and he's crawling over me. He dips his head down to my neck as he sucks hickeys onto my collarbone. I moan and buck my hips into his, feeling his cock on my inner thigh. "So needy." he whispers into my ear, "So needy, all for me." "Y-yes, H/N!" I moaned out, bucking my hips again. His hands reached down and played with the hem of my panties, teasing me all the while. "Beg." He mumbled into my ear. "Pl-please! Please, daddy! I need you so bad!" I begged, not fully realizing what I had said. "Oh fuck. That's it." He says before tearing my panties down my legs and throwing them across the room. He looked down at my dripping core, before moving his face back to mine. "Are you sure, Princess?" He whispered into my ear. "Yes." I said. There was no one else in this entire world I would trust as much as I trusted H/N. I finally realized how much I needed him and depended on him. I wanted this. And I wanted it right now. He looked around for a minute for a condom, before looking to me. "Do you have...?" He trailed off. "Top left drawer." I responded quickly, wanting him in me as soon as possible. He reached in and grabbed a condom, and then climbed above you on the bed. He rolled the condom on, looking at me again for any other sign of regret or opposition. He slowly pushed into me and we both groaned at the stretch. He continued until he was all the way in and then paused to make sure I was comfortable. He leaned down and kissed me deeply again, holding the kiss as he began to pull out and thrust back in. The room filled with the slow creak of the bed and the stifled moans being controlled by our kiss. He continues thrusting, reaching deeper into me than I thought possible. His thrusts were strong and slow, filling me with every push, and making me crave more on every pull. It wasn't long before our moans grew louder, the kiss having been forgotten, and his thrusts becoming faster and more random. I whimpered loudly when he stopped moving completely. "Why-" I was cut off when his hand reached down to play with my clit, sending me to the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm. "Cum for, daddy." He said as began thrusting again, his fingers still toying with my clit. In a matter of seconds I was screaming his name, thrashing about underneath him. As I came down, he had pulled out and had his hand wrapped firmly around his thick cock, pumping it faster and faster. I reached up and replaced his hand with mine, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. He came on my chest as I continued to pump him through his orgasm. He finally slumped onto the bed next to me, sighing loudly. I reached down and, with two fingers, scooped up some of his cum and stuck the fingers in my mouth. "Fuck." I heard him mumble, clearly watching me. "Sooo..." he trailed on. "Well," I began, "you missed a lot of assignments today. I suggest we study... all weekend." He pulled me into his chest, spooning me, before saying, "Only if we get to study in every room of the house. And then maybe mine, too." He said before we both fell asleep.


	2. Nothing to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another one shot except this time it's like my first ever song fic so pls don't hate it  
> I kind of understood the basis of a song fic but anyways I tried my best  
> This is based on Emblem3's "Nothing to Lose" so pls don't hate me  
> But yeah SMUT SMUT SMUT

College sucked. Even worse were the high school parties that my friends made me go to. That's where I was right now. Some dumb party at some dumb high school senior's house. After an hour or so my friend had run off with some guy, leaving me all alone. Throughout the entire night, men...no, boys, came up to me asking if I wanted to dance or if I wanted another drink. Each time I just shook them off and continued scrolling through my phone. When my friend stumbled over telling me to go play a game with some of them, I groaned and helped her walk over to where a group of people were sitting. I sat down with them while my friend's new boy toy put her on his lap and sat on the other side of the circle. The boy whose parents owned the house stood up and explained the rules. Basically, there were two hats, each with a pieces of paper with numbers on them. The boys picked from one hat, the girls picked from the other. Then they would find the other person with the same number and go into one of the many empty rooms together. They didn't have to stay long, but at least for seven minutes. They handed me the hat and before I could process it, I had picked a paper and opened it, revealing the number 11. I looked around for a second, and then looked back down at my phone, unlocking it and scrolling through. A few minutes later a boy walked up and sat down next to me. Shit. He was cute. But he was probably still in high school like almost everyone here. "Hey." He said. I looked up at him. "We have the same number. C'mon. Let's go to one of the rooms upstairs." He continued, standing up again and reaching for my hand. I ignored him and looked back down at my phone. "I can tell by the way that you're rolling your eyes, you get a lot of attention. You're probably fed up with guys. But really. You don't have to be so shy. What do you have to lose?" He's right. The rules never said anything had to happen. I sighed and stood up, walking past him and ignoring his offer of help. We walked upstairs and looked through 4 rooms before we finally found one that someone wasn't getting fucked in. I pushed the door open wider and walked inside, sitting on the bed and pulling my phone out again. He stood in front of me and plucked my phone out of my hands. "Hey!" I exclaimed. He opened a drawer to a desk and dropped my phone into it. "You've spent all night looking down at your phone. I've watched you. It's time to let loose a little. Come on! The night is almost over. Have a little fun." He said moving back to sit down next to me. Wait. He's been... watching me? If I weren't getting turned on, then I would've been a little creeped out. He leaned in and his hand moved to cup my face. "Just one kiss. Then..." he whispered against my lips, leaning in closer and pressing his soft lips against my own. His lips molded to mine and my arms were on his shoulders. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up to straddle him. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over his lip. He immediately opened up and his tongue dominated mine. He flipped us over and gently lay me back on the bed. His lips left mine as they moved down my chest, pulling on the top of my dress. He nipped my collarbone and sucked a hickey onto my neck. His hands were fumbling with my dress when he suddenly stopped. "Wha-" I sat up. He shushed me. From downstairs we could hear the music stop and everyone quieted down except two voices. Oh shit. This kids parents were home. I stood up and walked over to grab my phone from the desk drawer before starting to walk out. "Wait!" He shouted after me. "Please! Just... look. I wanna keep this going. I've never seen a girl so sweet and I would like to see how you really taste." His words became whispered as his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips moved next to my ear. "And why should I do that?" I questioned. He got his way too easy earlier. He'd have to work a little harder this time. "Well. Considering the fact that we're at a high school party right now, and I'm not in high school. Neither are you. So, I mean, we could just go back to my house." He mumbled, his confidence clearly shifted when I didn't throw myself at his feet like other girls probably do. I mean, to be fair, he was hot as fuck. His hair was gorgeous and his eyes were like fucking stars. "Well I'm glad you think so." He said cheekily. Oh no. "Oh shit. I said that out loud didn't I?" I groaned, dropping my head to lay on his chest. "Come on. Let's go have the time of our life like we've got nothing to lose." He said, pulling away and grabbing my hand protectively. We ran out of the building and to his car when he stopped. "Should you tell your ride that you are good?" He asked, brushing a stray hair behind my ear. "She's probably too drunk to remember anyways." I responded before standing on my tiptoes to kiss him again. His fingers threaded into my hair and he deepened the kiss. After a minute, he pulled away, leaving me panting lightly while he opened the passenger side door for me. I climbed in and shut the door as he walked around and got in the drivers seat. The drive was short, but it felt like eternity. Throughout the entire trip I was reaching over and lightly palming his growing erection. His eyes shut slightly as we veered right a little before his eyes popped back open and grabbed my wrist. "Fuck. Not now please. Please just wait a little more." He said. Eventually we pulled into the driveway of his house. "You don't have to wait any longer." He said. "And don't worry. There's no one in that house." He whispered. He got out and opened my door, grabbing my hand again. I pressed my chest against his and kissed his neck, making sure to leave a hickey right where he left one on me. "Fuck, please princess. Let's just get inside." He moaned before grabbing my thighs, signaling for me to jump. I complied, too turned on by the nickname to play hard to get anymore. He carried me to the door, unlocking it and walking in, as he kicked it shut behind him. He carried me upstairs and walked down the hallway into his bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and crawled on top of me. His soft lips molded against mine as his warm tongue slipped in. His hips rutted against mine, grinding himself into me, making me moan into the kiss. My head fell back as his hands moved to lift up my body, reaching under me to unzip my dress. His lips moved down to my chest, following my retreating dress. He threw the dress across the room and trailed his lips down towards my soaked panties. He stopped, his face in between my legs as they were thrown over his shoulders. "Fuck, baby. If you could just imagine what's going through my head, you would be cumming just from the sheer thought of it." He whispered before his fingertips hooked into the sides of my panties. He pulled them down and off, pausing slightly as he looked at my naked core. Without looking away, he reached up and unhooked my bra and I pushed it off of my arms, tightening my legs around his face. His hot breath fanned my center as he moved ever-so-slowly closer. Suddenly it was all gone. No more hot breath. No more rough hands holding my hips down as his arms held my legs. Nothing. Whimpering I opened my eyes and sat up. He had moved to the end of the bed, stripped off his shirt, and sat there. "Come here, princess. You teased daddy earlier and you could've seriously injured one of us. Daddy doesn't like a little tease. Are you gonna help?" He asked. I crawled to the end of the bed and got on my knees in front of him. I sat patiently, not sure what he wanted me to do. "Take them off." He ordered. My hands rushed forwards as I opened his belt and popped the button on his jeans. He lifted his hips, helping me pull his pants off and throw them somewhere else. I looked forward to see his thick cock straining against the confines of his black boxers. I looked up at him again, waiting for an order. "Go for it, princess." Once again, my hands flew forward to pull and tug at the last piece of material separating me and his cock. As I pulled off the boxers, my eyes widened at the size of his almost rock hard dick. I gasped slightly and put my hand at the base of his throbbing member. "F-fuck." He moaned, "p-princess you better start- better start soon or else." His words turned me on even more and my curiosity was sparked. I just left the one hand on the base of his dick, occasionally adding a little pressure. "That's it." He growled, grabbing my hair and pulling my hand off of him. "Open." He said demandingly. I did as he asked and he began to thrust his hot cock into my awaiting mouth. He used my hair to control my movements up and down his dick. He moaned and groaned above me, making me even wetter than I already was. Before I could realize what I was doing, my hand had found its way to my pussy, stroking the lips before beginning to rub quick, harsh circles on my clit. I moaned on his dick and he looked down at me. Once he realized I was touching myself, he chuckled, but then went back to moaning as his cock throbbed in my mouth. "Fuck. Yes, baby, touch yourself. Daddy wants to see you cum on your own fingers. Put a finger in." You obeyed, on the brink of an orgasm. "Yes, princess, ride your hand for me. Ride your fucking fingers as you suck Daddy's cock like the good little whore you are." He said moaning. I could feel the tears run down my cheeks as his thrusts got sloppier and deeper, causing my throat to clench around his twitching dick. I slipped another finger into myself, my hips thrusting harshly on my hand. "Fuck princess. Be a good little slut and cum for me. Cum on your own hands for me as I cum down your throat. His thrusts stopped and his cock pulsed, releasing his cum down my throat. I swallowed all of it and looked back up at him. He noted and looked down at me. "You are so fucking gorgeous." He mumbled before grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the bed again. His lips attached to my neck, sucking and biting on the hickey he had already made. He paused, looking at me in the eyes before leaning in kissing me. He deepened the kiss as he began to push himself into me. His thick cock was already half hard again and I could feel it get harder as he pushed even farther into me, reaching places no other guy had gotten to. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard. I'm gonna fuck you until you're fucking begging me to stop. But for now, beg me to move." He whispered against my lips. "D-daddy please! I'm so wet and you're so much bigger than I've ever had! Please just fuck me as hard as you can. I wanna feel broken and bruised. Fuck me hard, Daddy." You begged. He pulled back and quickly thrusted back into me quickly and his pace never faltered as he continued to push and pull his hard cock in and out of my wet center. I screamed and spawned under him as he continued fucking me. The knot in my stomach tightened and I could feel the wave about to come crashing down when he suddenly stopped. "What the FUCK." I panted out. "Daddy doesn't like it when princess uses words she shouldn't use." He said while sitting up and taking me with him. His cock still in me, he stood up and carried me to his desk. He put me down and pulled out. He then turned me around and bent me over his desk. "Have you been good, princess? Has my little baby been good for Daddy?" He asked, his cock teasing my core. "Y-yes Daddy! I have been good and I REALLY want you!" I begged, my back arching. "Mmmm I think my princess has been naughty. I might have to punish her." He hummed. A sharp pain seared through my ass as I moaned at the pain. "You like that baby girl?" he asked, "Does my little whore like it when Daddy spanks her?" "Yes Daddy!" I gasped as he continued to spank me. The pain seared through my ass and my moans became uncontrollable as my legs spasmed. Suddenly, I felt the tip of his throbbing cock near my dripping cunt again. He thrust into me harshly and started a vigorous pace. As his cock reached deeper and deeper into me, I felt the familiar feeling of my orgasm approaching again. He continued to push and pull our bodies together, grasping my hair and lifting me up, my back against his chest. I thought it wasn't possible but somehow he managed to reach even deeper into me, pressing into my soft spot and causing the wave of pleasure to roll through my body. My screams heightened and my back arched away from his chest as his hand lowered to slowly draw circles on my clit, helping me down from my high. He pulled out and turned me around so I could sit on the desk. I looked down to see his cock soaked with my own orgasm. He leaned in to kiss me again and as our tongues molded together, I reached my hand down and grabbed the base of his cock. He twitched at the feeling, and the kiss stopped momentarily as he gasped slightly. I began to jerk him off as he returned to the kiss we were sharing. This time, it was more slow and sensual. My hand moved to the pace of the kiss, up and down, squeezing and tugging, hoping to god he would cum on me. As my hand began to move faster, the kiss became more feverish and eventually he stopping kissing. We stood there, forehead to forehead, eyes closed and panting as I regained my breath, and he neared ever-so-close to his awaiting orgasm. His cock twitched and he came all over my hand, even getting some on my thighs. I brought my hand to my face and licked his cum off of my fingers before scooping up the rest on my legs and licking it off my fingers, too. As we tried to regain our breaths, we were both silent. He grabbed my hand and tried to help me walk to the bed. My legs have out immediately but he caught me and lifted me up bridal style to carry me to his bed. Laying me down, I cringed as my sore ass hit the bedsheets, so I turned on my side. My eyes struggled to stay open as he went to the closet to grab a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants. He helped me sit up and slipped the shirt over my shoulders before letting me slump back onto the bed, curling up to fall asleep. He pulled on his sweat pants and laid down in front of me. His arm went around my waist as our foreheads touched. Before I felt myself slip into unconsciousness, I heard him whisper quietly, "will you go out with me? Like on a real date?" And before I fell asleep I mumbled a quiet "yes."


	3. Does this mean my grade is going up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your teacher. He’s a dude. You’re a chick.   
> Have fun

His hands moved up my thighs as he pulled his cock closer to my cunt. “Y/N?” I was jolted out of my trance by the sound of his voice. I looked around the classroom and saw everyone looking at me. My math teacher stood in front of me looking concerned. “Are you okay?” He asked. “Uh. Oh yeah I’m fine. Just a little tired.” I said as I crossed my legs and clenched my thighs. I just can’t help thinking about him in class. And trust me, if he knew the thoughts I were having, he’d surely send me to the principal’s office. And maybe then the church to go to confession. He looked at me curiously but then continued his lesson. A few minutes later I zoned out again. I started thinking of the way his fingers would feel inside of me. The way he would bite up my thighs and softly lick my cunt. I started to get turned on again and I shook my head to try to focus. I shifted slightly before looking back up. There was a video on the screen and he sat in his chair next to it. I looked at him and he had been watching me sternly. I blushed heavily and dropped my head down to watch the video. After the video ended, he stood up. “Y/N. I want you to stay here after class. We need to have a talk.” He said. Great. Last period on a Friday and I’m stuck getting shamed for not paying attention. The lesson continued till the bell as everyone stood up and left. I stayed in my seat and looked down at my desk. After everyone left, he closed the door and locked it before walking in front of my desk and putting his hands on it. I looked up at him. “Y/N. Do you know why I asked you to stay back?” He asked, leaning in. “Uh... no sir.” I stuttered out. “Fuck.” He muttered. “I asked you to stay because you’ve been naughty. I see the way you look at me in class. Like you wanna get down on your knees for me. Isn’t that right?” I blush and look down again. “N-no sir.” He stand up and walks over to his desk. “Come here.” He says, sitting down. I stand up and move in front of him. He pulls me down and bends me over his lap. He unbuckles my pants and pulls them off before slapping my ass. “You know not to lie to me. Are you gonna be naughty?” He asked. “N-no sir! I promise!” I said. He picks me up and moves me to straddle his leg. “Good girl. Now I want to you to grind on my thigh.” “Yes, sir.” I moan. I start moving on his thigh. I got faster and faster until I started to get close. “F-Fuck. Sir, can I cum?” I moan loudly. He grabs my hips and stills me. I whine and try to buck my hips. “Princess, I need you to be good for me.” He says, digging his nails into my hips. I stop moving and look at him. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He whispered in my ear. “Fuck yes, sir. Please please please!” I beg. He lifts me up and lays me on his desk. Unbuckling his pants and pulling them off, he pulls of my shirt and I pull off his. He runs the head of his cock up and down my slit before thrusting completely into me. His hand moves over my mouth to muffle my moans and screams. His thrusts speed up and I clench around him. “You like that, slut?” He whispers in my ear. I moan even louder. “Do you wanna cum for me? Do you wanna cum around my cock?” He asked, removing his hand. “Yes, sir! Please sir I wanna cum on your cock so bad!” I moan. He wraps his hand around my throat and squeezes. “Cum, Y/N.” I scream and clench around his cock as I hit my high. He thrusts a few more times before pulling out and pushing me on my knees. He grabs onto my hair and pushes my mouth on his cock. I gag on it and look up at him as he cums deep into my throat. Holding my head there for another second, he pulls me off of him and falls into his chair as I sit down on the ground. “So...” I trail off, “does this mean my grade is going up?” He chuckles. “I don’t know. You’ll need to prove you deserve it. Next Friday?” “Yes, sir.”


	4. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop it’s a smutty smut.   
> It’s been a while and I feel like my writing went downhill but I’ll try to write more (I’m single now so I have no life)  
> It’s a smut  
> What a surprise  
> Enjoy ;)

Honestly, Friday’s sucked. A few hours away from the weekend. So so close yet so so utterly unavoidable. As you walk to class, you pass the group of asshole varsity football guys. One or two look towards you, but you focused on one in particular. You passed by and one of the bimbos on the arm of the assholes in question, tripped you, making you fall right into the strong arms of your crush. When you fell, you dropped everything, including your phone. To say you were distracted while walking was an understatement. Sometimes it’s fun to read fan fictions at school because everybody assumes it’s some educational or angsty book but... boy are they wrong. Much to your dismay, your crush helped you stand up and bent down to pick up your stuff, grabbing the phone and skimming his eyes over it. You stood there slack jawed, hoping he would fail to realize what it was. After a moment, he typed something, locked the phone, and handed it back to you. The bell rang with a 5 minute warning, so you walking into class, opening your phone and seeing what he had done. Under a text to an unknown number, he sent “This is my number. You’re coming with me to Jeremy’s party tonight and we are going to have a fun time, princess. I’ll pick you up at 7.” Stunned, you lost focus for all of your classes that day. You got home and showered, shaving everything (just in case), and picked out an outfit. The bright blue matched your complexion and the sweetheart neckline accented your boobs. The skirt went just above your knees so you added a pair of white lace knee highs and black heels. Around 7, your doorbell rang and you left the house, locking the door behind you. On the street, he had parked in his car and opened the door for you. You got in and before he closed it, he leaned in and whispered, “you look fucking amazing, baby girl.” Then he got in and drove to the party. It was loud and hot, but all you could focus on was the way he held you to his body and danced. After a while (and a few drinks), you lean in and ask, “Why me? Why now?” He chuckles and says, “you always looked so good in class. And god you’re so fucking smart. What sealed the deal was reading what my naughty little girl was reading on her phone before class.” He smirked and turned you around, grabbing your hips and pulling them to his crotch. You moaned softly and danced with him more. It had been hours, everyone had left except a bunch of the football kids who each had a slut on his lap, practically eye-fucking each other. He grabbed your hand and pulled you down into the basement where there were a few couches, a TV, and a pool table. He sat on one of the couches, the other occupied by Jeremy, apparently drunk off his ass and passed out. He gestures for you to sit next to him and you do. He leans in and whispers, “now babygirl, you’ve caused quite a problem and instead of using that mouth to sass my friends at school, try to use it more productively.” He places your hand on his crotch, his hard on showing through his pants. You smirk back and remove your hand. “I don’t think so. Are you gonna punish me, daddy?” You say jokingly. His eyes narrow and he growls lowly. “Princess I don’t think you want to screw around right now. You might make daddy angry.” The response surprises you but you focus yourself quickly. “What are you gonna do, spank me?” You tease back. He picks you up easily and places you on his lap, unbuckling his pants and pulling out his cock. “Now I’ve seen what you’ve read and I know what gets my baby off, so I won’t spank you, because that’s not a punishment. Im gonna fuck you in this goddamn dress and you’re going to stay silent for me. Can you do that for me, princess?” He asks, reaching up your skirt and pushing your panties aside. You felt yourself getting wetter with every word he said and you nodded in response. “(Y/N),” He replies, “I need words. You want this, right?” You whimper softly and nod your head, “Yes. Please I want it. I need it.” He holds you close, your arms over his shoulders, his hands on your hips. Then, he pushes his cock in slowly. Your hands grip his shoulders harshly as you hold back moans. He stretches you out so well and he pauses to let you adjust. “You okay, babygirl?” He asks, leaning in to kiss your cheek. “G-god yes. Please. Please move, daddy.” He lifts you up a little and pulls you back to him. “Fuck.” You moan softly. He looks at you and puts a finger over your mouth. “Shush, princess. We don’t want to give Jeremy a free show, do we?” He chuckles and you whimper softly and shake your head. He holds your hips harshly and starts to bounce you up and down on his cock. You feel him reaching deep inside you and god the feeling makes you want to scream. You clench your eyes shut as you you feel yourself getting close. He can tell, so he whispers, “You wanna cum, princess?” You moan quietly into his ear and whisper “Y-yes daddy. But I want you to cum first. I wanna feel you fill me up.” You struggle and shake above him, your boobs bouncing with every thrust. You feel your high trying to burst as you hold back every moan and whimper. You watch as his face tenses up. His breathing quickens and he thrusts hard into you even faster. “D-daddy please. Please cum for me.” You beg into his ear. “Fuck fuck fuck... cum around me, baby. Cum, princess.” He whispers back. You both gasp as you orgasm simultaneously. The feeling of him pumping his cum deep into you helps work you through your orgasm and having you clench around him helps him through his. You slump down on him, shutting your eyes and taking a breath. “B-baby girl. We need to get cleaned up.” He whispers. Then he pulls his cock out and puts it back in his pants, using his fingers to wipe away any cum that slipped out. He looks around for a second and then looks at Jeremy. He then smirks at you as he wipes it on the couch right next to Jeremy’s snoring face. You chuckle and close your eyes again. “Wait (Y/N)... before you fall asleep, I would like to take you out to lunch one day. Is that okay?” He says, looking at you hopefully. Looking him in the eyes, you give him a peck on the lips and nod. “I’d love that.”


	5. Camp Counselor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly enough, no daddy kink involved  
> Basically Y/N is an assistant counselor and H/N (which means His Name) is a counselor  
> It's like hella long for some reason but I think it's better than my last few chapters  
> ;)

Every summer, I went to sleep away camp. The kids were little demons but the counselors were cool. This year, I was finally old enough to be a volunteer counselor. It was the first day, and from the moment I stepped off of the bus, I could tell that it was going to be a long summer. All of the counselors were on their first year after being a volunteer counselor. That means that each one was only a year or so older than me. The director assigned us to our groups and introduced us to the counselors we would be paired with. Another twist of fate paired me with the god awful thirteen-year-olds. There was a plus side though… the counselor I was paired with just so happened to be the guy I’ve had a crush on for years. We weren’t really close but we talked occasionally. Walking to the lodgings, I found my cabin and dropped off my bag. I turned around and ran straight into the counselor. “Oh! Sorry, I was just trying to get my bearings.” I chuckle and take a step back. “Yeah me too. And don’t apologize, it was my fault. I was just coming over to say hello and go over a few things.” He takes a step back, too and looks down at you. “Well, let’s talk while we walk. It’s almost time for the opening dinner.” I smile and start walking with him towards the mess hall. He glances at me and starts to talk. “So there’s only the two rooms in the cabin, one with all the bunks, and one small one for privacy. If I’m being honest, I don’t know if I trust all the campers sleeping in the same room with you. If you’d like the room, I’m more than willing to sleep in the main room.” As we reach the doorway of the mess hall, he turns to me. I speak up, “It’s okay. I don’t mind sleeping next to the campers. You’re the counselor, I’m a volunteer. You can have it.” He shakes his head. “You sure? I know the minds of a 14 year old boy and they would eat you up.” I nod and open the door. “I’m sure. Take the room.” We go inside and the summer officially starts. All was well for the first few weeks. Something was a little weird… he seemed to be extra protective of you around the campers and even some other counselors. One night, I was talking to some of the camper in the bunk, when one of them suggested we play truth or dare. H/N was leaning against the wall watching and his jaw clenched the moment it was suggested. “Come on, guys. You may be 14 but I’m not anymore.” I laughed and shook my head. “Aw come on! Y/N, truth or dare?” Asks one of the campers. “Dare.” I say, smiling slightly at their immaturity. All the campers smile widely, then one of them speaks up, “Take off your shirt and bra.” I open my mouth in surprise, “W-what? No!” That’s when H/N speaks up and walks towards me. “She’s not doing that. It’s time for lights out. Everyone. Y/N, I need to speak to you privately. Now.” He speaks slowly and sternly. Everyone looks at him and starts to get into their bunks as I stand up and follow him into the private room, a little nervous. He shuts the door behind me and starts talking softly. “What the fuck was that?” I look up at him. “W-what are you talking about? It was just-” I defended myself, confused as to why he was getting mad at me. He cut me off. “I am sick of you pretending that you don’t see the way they look at you. Pretending like you’re oblivious to all the jokes they make. And then with the shit just now… God you’re just so clueless!” He is almost yelling as he grabs me by the shoulders. “ Excuse me!? Where do you get off yelling at me for just some shitty jokes from some teenagers?” I snap back, getting pissed off now. His hands clench harder as he stares at me, stone-faced. “You just- You just don’t get it!” I glare at him. “What? What don’t I get? Huh? You don’t fucking own me.” I try to shake his hands off, but he holds tighter. Then suddenly, he releases me and steps back a little, taking a breath and shutting his eyes. “Y/N… I just….” he sighs, “I hate seeing them ogle you whenever we’re at the pool. And you would definitely punch one of them if you knew the kinds of jokes they made behind your back. It’s disgusting and pervy.” I take a breath, still a little ticked off. “Why do you care so much?” I whisper. He looks at me and takes a step closer, “Can I kiss you, Y/N?” His hands rest on my hips as I nod slowly. He leans in and brushes his lips against mine, so I take his bottom lip between my lips and kiss him deeper. His tongue swipes across my lips and I open my mouth a little, letting him in. I move my arms up over his shoulders as his hands slide down to cup my ass. I moan into the kiss and pull him closer. He smirks and bites playfully at my lip, making me groan and clench my thighs. Suddenly, we hear a scream coming from the main bunk room. We both let go and he drops his head. “I-I should go check it out.” He says, trying to regain his composure. We walk into the main room and see a few kids with flashlights terrorizing another camper. The look he gave me told me that we should both just go to bed. The next few days went by uneventfully. A few glances and winks were all we had when the campers were around. Another counselor had gotten sick, so we had even more kids in our bunks at night until she came back. Then, it was finally our turn for night watch. For the whole night, we have to sit outside our cabin to watch and make sure everyone stays in their bunks. Usually, I would hate night watch, but due to the circumstances, I am dying for some alone time with H/N. We sit silently on the porch until the awkwardness finally kills me. “So about the other night…” I trail off. He looks at me, and something in his eyes tells me that he is sincere when he says, “I don’t regret it. In fact, I would like if it could happen more. If you’d like to, of course.” I move closer to him and put my hand on his cheek. “Please do.” We both lean into a warm kiss full of excitement and thrill. I get up and straddle his lap, never breaking the kiss. He moves his hands to rest on my hips as I grab his cheeks, going deeper into the kiss. I grind down on him softly and he pulls back. “Fuck I-I can’t. I need you so bad but we can’t right now.” He pants between breaths. “Says who?” I pout, grinding down on him a little more. “Oh fuck this.” He says as he picks me up and carries me inside to his room. The lights were out as he dropped me on his bed. He closes the door behind him and I can see him stalk closer to me from the porch light through the window. He stands in front of me as I look up at him and slowly move my hands up his chest beneath his shirt. I bat my eyelashes innocently as he moves his hand to cup the side of my face. “What are you gonna do to me? Hm?” I say, smirking. He bites his lip and wraps his fingers around my throat, squeezing slightly. Leaning in, he whispers in my ear, “Oh, princess, you have no idea.” I bite my lip too and raise an eyebrow sarcastically. I can see the anger boiling up inside him as he squeezes a little tighter. “Get up.” He growls at me. I stand up and he sits down where I was seated. His hands start roaming my body. He touches under my shirt and then pulls it and my bra off and throws them, before looking up at me and licking over my nipples. I gasp and grip his hair. “H/N… please.” I whimper. He licks the valley between my breasts and nips at the skin, making me twitch. As he kisses lower and lower, his fingers dip into my shorts. “Fuck please, come on!” I whimper again, letting out a small moan. He playfully bites at the skin on my hip and says against me, “Be patient, baby. Or else you’re not going to have fun tonight.” I bite my lip and try to stay still. “Y-yes, sir.” He slips his fingers into the belt loops of my shorts and slowly tugs them down my legs, pulling my panties with them. I shake my hips a little and weave my fingers into his hair. He grabs my sides roughly and tosses me on the bed, turning over and hovering on top of me. He leans in and kisses my neck, his hands lightly drawing shapes on my sides. I moan softly and squirm. He sits up, his body between my legs as he pulls off his shirt and unbuckles his shorts. He pulls them off and leans over me again, this time only in his boxers. He slowly kisses down my body and pauses when his face meets my dripping cunt. He smirks up at me and blows cold air over it, making my legs shake and my body tense. “Stay still, princess. Wouldn’t want to have to punish you.” He says. Then, he leans in and licks a long swipe from my hole to my clit. He wraps his lips around it and sucks lightly. I struggle to stay still as I also try to hold in my moans. He stops sucking, so he could move his tongue down to tease me a little. “Please…” I whisper. He pushes his tongue into me, moaning around me. The vibrations make a shiver run up my spine. I pull on his hair to lift his face. He looks back up at me, panting and licking his lips. “H/N please. I need you…” I say between breaths. “What do you need, baby?” He asks teasingly as he slowly strokes my pussy with his fingers. I take a breath to hold in my moans, and breathe out, “I need your cock. Please! I need it inside me.” He gets up to pull off his boxers and I reach down to idly rub my clit. He looks at me and clenches his jaw. He climbs over me again, pushing my legs apart. Then, he grabs my wrist harshly and pins it next to my head, doing the same with my other hand. “You don’t get to touch yourself. Only me. Got it?” He says darkly. I nod my head and look up at him, bucking my hips to try to get some contact. He looks around for a second and grabs an old bandana that was tied around the bedpost. He ties it around my wrists and binds them together before putting my arms over his head so my hands were on the back of his neck. He looks down at me and kisses me softly, the change in attitude making me more comfortable. Then, he reaches down and holds the base of his cock, pumping slowly. He presses the tip against my opening, pushing it in slowly. I moan into the kiss as his hands trace my body and pinch at my nipples. I grasp his hair harshly as he finally fits all of it in me. I tug at his hair when I want him to move, my moans getting lost deep in the kiss. He pulls back slowly and thrusts hard back in. I gasp, breaking the kiss and trying to hold back moans as he starts a rhythm. He moves his mouth to the crook of my neck as he bites and sucks marks onto the skin. I whimper at him, quietly begging him to speed up. He chuckles darkly and starts thrusting faster. The bed creaks as he pushes into me harder and harder. He moves his hand down to rub my clit, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. “F-fuck please. Oh god please H/N I need… I’m so close please!” I beg. He puts his free hand over my throat and pushes lightly as he whispers to me, “Cum for me, Y/N. Cum, babygirl.” I feel myself getting pushed over the edge as I clench around his cock. My body shakes and he just keeps pumping into me, slowing down ver so slightly. As my body starts to weaken, he slows down more. Then, he pulls his cock out of me and unties my hands. He leans in and kisses me before whispering against my lips, “Get on your knees.” I look up at him as I get up slowly, my knees giving out a little. I get down on my knees in from of him and wrap my hand around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly. He groans, “Princess, I am way to close for you to be teasing me like this.” I smirk and lick the tip of his cock, taking it into my mouth and sucking harshly. His thighs tense as he feels himself get close. I open my mouth and stick my tongue out, one hand stroking his cock and the other squeezing his balls lightly. He groans loudly as he finishes on my tongue. I lick it all up and swallow every drop. He leans down and kisses me deeply, before helping me up and laying down with me on the bed. We both lay in silence until we hear shuffling and giggling out in the main dorms. We look at each other in panic as he stands up and pulls on a pair of shorts. I pull the blanket all the way over me as he opens the door to see 24 teenagers outside the door, some making their way back to their bunks while others looking up at him shamelessly with wide smiles on their faces. He opens his mouth and takes a deep breath before saying, “Bedtime. NOW. We’ll play dodgeball for the next two weeks if nobody says a word.” All the kids agreed and got in their bunks, still chattering between them quietly. He turns back to me and closes the door behind him, walking over to lay back down next to me. “Let’s hope they don’t get sick of dodgeball…” I whisper before we close our eyes and try to get some sleep before the next day begins.


End file.
